To Kill a Sword
by Thenintendobustr
Summary: Broken and alone, Shirou finds himself in a new world, after his attempts at destroying the greater grail were unsuccessful. Now alone in this new world, Shirou must find new means for living after his ideals were burned away for Sakura.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1.

A sharp grown escaped shirou's lips as he stood from his kneeling position, any sense of pain long since dulled as his body became more sword than man.

He trudged forward, the long dead corpse of Kotomine Kirei fading into the distance as he slowly approached his destination.

Each step was like a thousand knives stabbing through his legs all at once, but he persevered, the image of his loving kohai Sakura all the motivation he needed to push on.

After many minutes of pain laced steps, Shirou arrived at the final cavern, his vision now white and static laced, like an old time TV during a snow storm.

He stood still; the looming black visage of the Great Grail loomed overhead.

After seconds that crept on like hours, he began scanning the room, and saw Sakura, hair white as ash and skin resembling marble, seated on the ground.

Shirou burst forward at a breakneck pace, any previous hesitation lost to the wind as rushed towards his adoring kohai.

A jarring "SKRCHHHHHHH" echoed through the previously silent cavern as Shirou came to a sudden halt, the scene surrounding sakura now becoming visible through his haze filled vision.

Her entire lower body was covered in blood that was clearly not her own, streams of wet tears flowing freely from her red eyes, a distraught look haunting her visage.

Shirou's static infringed vision then lowered from Sakura for the first time since entering the room, slowly descending until he was met with an image that would remain with him for the rest of his days.

R** lay under Sakura, the midsection of her chest freely flowing blood like lava from the tip of a volcano, her left pigtail soaked red as she lay dead in a pool of her own blood.

Sakura's distraught visage slowly rose from her sister, finding its mark on the unexpected appearance of her senpai.

Shirou's mind could barely process words, but he still managed to force words as he began to speak. "Sakura..." he began, his raspy voice akin to gravel

as he was interrupted by his kohai.

"Senpai, please kill me." Sakura mustered out as she stared into his steely eyes, a mix of anguish and disgust covering her face.

Hesitation crept over Shirou like a warm blanket, his calm demeanour melting away as Sakura's words slowly processed through his haze filled mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura's anguish laced voice snapped him back to attention. "I killed her Shirou, and the voices keep telling me to kill more, please just end this, for me, for R**" She stated sternly, presenting it more like a fact than a request.

A drop of sweat traced its way down Shirou's forehead as he slowly moved towards Sakura, a low crunch emanating through the silent room as his boots impacted the cave floor.

He reached her in a matter of seconds, muscles tensing as he knelled down in front of her.

They sat inches apart, steel gray meeting blood red as they longingly gazed at each other.

Seconds felt like hours as they sat there, neither daring too move a muscle.

Sakura broke the stalemate, opening her lips too speak.

"Shirou. Ple..." She was interrupted, as Shirou enveloped her in a hug.

'Is there any other way.' Shirou pondered, blueprints flashing in and out of his head.

He brought his gaze back up too meet Sakura's, staring into the endless sea of red one last time.

Suddenly, Shirou's head twitched, a semblance of consciousness returning to his haze laced robotic mind.

'What was I thinking.' Shirou thought, as he realized the action he was about to take.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't do it." He murmured, his gut twisting up as Sakura's previously serene face twisted into an annoyed scowl.

Shirou stayed in Sakura's embrace, confusion beginning to sprout in his mind as a myriad of emotions washed over Sakura's, before finally resting in that all to familiar distant, empty stare.

"I'm sorry senpai, but I wouldn't have this any other way." Sakura stated, determination burning in her previously void eyes.

Shirou froze for a second, hesitation washing over him as her words slowly sunk in.

His mind quickly jumped into overdrive, a thousand blueprints flying through his consciousness in the blink of an eye, before settling on a jagged ceremonial dagger.

"Trace o…." Shirou began, stopping briefly as a pertrudant smell of rot and decay overcame his nostrils.

Shirou's world erupted in pain as he was pushed away from Sakura, a large shadow construct now surrounding her.

Shirou rose to his feet, a rough creek coming from his legs as he did so, his insides now more sword then man.

Pain did not begin to describe the feeling washing over Shirou at that moment, like comparing a matchstick to the sun.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Shirou screamed as he finally reached his feat, fighting off the feeling as best he could.

His eyes slowly rose to meet Sakura's as she hovered in the air, her body shaking and convulsing as she stood.

"I love you senpai." She said, a thick, dark mass of shadow hovering in her hand. Shirou closed his eyes, his hands balled and chest aching as he lay down, ready to die.

One, two, three, the seconds ticked by, and yet nothing happened. Shirou's eyes slowly crept open, trepidation washing over him like cold water as he stood up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH." A terrifying shriek rose Shirou from his ruse, the pain he had previously felt fleeting him completely as his blood ran cold.

Sakura's prone form lay face down on the cold, murky floor of mount enzo, a gaping hole now present in her chest.

'What.' Shirou thought, his mind reaching a blank as he saw red.

'What what what what what what what.' The scene before him seemed, no was impossible. He had promised to protect her, to be her shield, he couldn't have failed, could he?

"HRURRK.' Sakura slowly rose, spewing blood onto the cavern floor as her icy gaze met his.

"I'm… sorry senpai, this….. HRUGGGGGG, was the only way it could end." Sakura stated, once again vomiting up blood.

Shirou was still as a statue, as the last remnants of consciousness left in him began to fade, archer's arm finally finishing the teen off.

"Please Senpai, don't give up, end this…. For me." Sakura stated, before dropping back into the cavern floor, serenity washing over her as her eyes closed one last time.

"TrACe On." Shirou said, his voice now a deep, raspy tone. A silver broadsword appeared in Shirou's outstretched hands.

He held the golden pommel in his hand, 27 magic circuits flaring to life as Gram, the demonic sword of the sun began to glow an ethereal blow.

Shirou stared straight at the towering black abomination before him, his lifeless, grey eyes fixated solely on the Greater Grail.

"**Heaven's Wheel of Destruction." **Shirou churned, as he raised the towering blue mass of energy above his head.

"**GRAMMM." **He bellowed as the sword fell, an ethereal tidal wave of blue prana racing towards the Greater Grail.

As the blade fell and Shirou's last figment of conscious faded, the hulking abomination began to glow a sickly yellow.

"THWISH**." **A loud bang emanated throughout the empty cavern as the tower of holy judgement engorged the greater grail, Shirou Emiya vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry for disappearing for a months, had some real life issues to deal with and writers block did not make it any easier. I returned to writing the story 2 weeks ago, but upon re-reading the first chapter I realised how wrongly I had portrayed heaven's feel Shirou as a character.**

**So as you can most likely see, I have rewritten the latter half of this chapter and corrected a few minor errors, like Shirou being unable to trace excalibur. Expect chapter 3 in 1-2 weeks, its roughly 50% complete at the moment. Also I am currently searching for a Beta reader if anyone is interested.**


	2. Fate's Collide

Chapter 2.

It appeared as if were a normal day in the endless sea of greenery and oak known as Jinjo forest. The animals hustled about no different to a usual day, the bids chirped, the snakes rattled, the danger beast's hunted, but there was an air of unease around each creature, subtle differences in their routines. Danger beast's use too hunting alone gathered in small hordes, birds taking no time to rush from tree to tree, antithetical to the usual brisk pace taken by the peaceful creatures. They say animals are the first to notice unusual occurrences, and today was no different.

In a certain clearing laced with thick red leaves, signifying the autumn season befalling the region, a small black rift began too form. Starting at a microscopic level, unviewable to the human eye, it began to expand. It slowly ripped and tore at the fabric of reality, a thick black ooze protruding from it as it grew. A low hum emanated from the endless black abyss, having reached a diameter of nearly a meter. Suddenly, the black rift stopped growing, the previously quite hum having become an ear defining hiss as something started to emerge from its seemingly endless expanse.

A deafening thud rang through the forest as the body of a teenage boy fell from the black hole and impacted the ground. He appeared no older than 16, Red hair covering his head, except for a single white bang. A shoulder-less white shirt covered his chest, a grey pair of jeans and blue sneakers completing the outfit. Most peculiar of all though was the red cloth wrapped around his left arm, obscuring it from view completely. His eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing pupils of fair auburn.

Suddenly, the boy rose, his eyes shooting open as his gaze darted around the tree line, steady gasp's escaping his mouth, beads of sweat forming on his cheeks. He stood like a stone statue for near 5 minutes, simply analyzing the foliage around him. He slowly lowered his breathing, his arms lowering as his posture became more relaxed. "Trace on." the boy said, blue lines slowly became visible on his skin, 27 magic circuits flaring too life as he performed structural analysis on himself. Shirou checked his vitals, a slow sigh escaping him as he realized that the damage sustained during his fight with Sa*** in the caverns of mount ***ou were healed.

Shirou raised his hand too his head, trying to recall the name of the women he had fought under mount E***u. A loud "Arghhh." escaped Shirou's lips as he jumped back, his body shaking like an epileptic during a seizure as a sharp jolt ran through his body. A loud chirping sound filled the forest followed by erratic fluttering, as birds nearby the teenager flew away, startled by the sudden sound. Shirou stood still, mind flashing back to the encounter with dark S****, where he had removed the shroud of martin in order to trace Rho Aias during the noble phantasm clash between Ri**r and Sa***. A wave of anguish came over him, his lips curving to a hollow frown as he recalled the action's he had taken, and the memories he had thrown away in order to defeat **be*.

He stood tall, legs sturdy as he brushed away the pain, instead focusing on the current issue at hand, where on earth he had ended up. A single wet tear trickled down his face, hand slightly shaking as he recalled the final moments under the cavern. He had found R** dead, Saku** standing over her, covered in blood. Once again Shirou recoiled in pain, his brain struggling too recall the names of those he had tossed aside, but he braved the pain, trying too recall the name of the one he had given everything for.

"Sakura." Shirou said softly, the gears in his head clicking as her name returned to him. He stared longingly into the distance, the smile she wore as he stabber her through the chest hung like a painting in his memory. _AHHHHHHH _a feminine voice screamed in the distance, waking Shirou from his musings. A scowl formed on Shirou's lips as he began to run towards the noise, magic circuits flaring to life as he reinforced his legs to their utmost capacity. "Trace on." He stated, his previously teary, anguish laced eyes now stern and focused as a pair of objects began to take shape in his once empty hands. A pair of dao's now held in his once empty grasp, one white as a rabbit's fur, the other dark as the endless abyss of a black hole, hexagonal patterns lining the tip to shoulder of the blades.

* * *

Elsewhere, another party traversed the never-ending maze of trees, unaware of the events unfolding near them. "Slow down, Ieyasu!" a Caucasian female shouted, enthusiasm rolling off her tongue. Long locks of black hair covered her head, flowing like a river, with a single flower placed neatly in the utmost left corner of her hair. She was garbed in a shoulder less teal kimono with an ocean blue waistband placed on her hips. The now identified Ieyasu simply turned his head and pointed out his tongue, an amused grin gracing his face as he laughed at his female compatriot.

"You're too slow Soya." he stated in a bemused tone, his soot like black hair flowing freely in the wind as he removed the white sweatband suppressing his messy hair. A yelp escaped Ieyasu's lips as he suddenly fell forward, tripping on an unseen object. "Ahhhhh!" he stated in a loud tone, a mix of surprise and excitement present in his voice. He hit the ground with a loud thud, dirt and grime covering his musky brown duffel coat. Ieyasu turned his head, amber eyes frantically searching for his assailant, before a smile graced his lips. "Tatsumi you ass." a small chuckle escaping the now identified Tatsumi as the two teens stared at each other.

Tatsumi wore knee high light brown leather boots, a yellow and white collared dress shirt and grey cargo pants, a sheathed sword strapped too his back. His green eyes resembled emeralds, with coco like brown hair.

"It's your fault for being so reckless." Tatsumi stated jovially, his lips twisting as he struggled to hold in more laughter.

"Are you two alright." Soya stated, obvious concern present in her tone.

"I'm fine." Ieyasu replied, slowly brushing himself off as he rose from the ground. "This asshole just decided too trip me." Tatsumi and Soya both began too laugh uncontrollably at the expense of their unfortunate friend.

They continued walking through the forest, careful to follow the outlined dirt path as not to get lost. The forest gained an almost eerie aura as they trudged on into the afternoon, the previously loud and bustling forest now dead silent minus the occasional chirping of a bird or rustling of an animal in the far-off vine laced treescape. The group eventually stopped, opting for a water break as the tropical weather of the forest began to become humid. "So." Tatsumi began earnestly, catching the attention of his friends. "How far are we from the capital now." his gaze shifting too Sayo. Said girl turned around, rummaging through her backpack with purpose.

"Found you." Sayo stated triumphantly as she pulled a crusty map out of her backpack. She unfolded the old thing, dust and dirt rolling off it as she blew on it. "Here we are." Her fingers slowly tracing over the worn paper of the map. "According too this we should be 3 days from the capital."

"That's great." Ieyasu chimed in, a broad smile now present on his face. "I'll make so much money for our village that old man Saikou will become my personal maid." A scowl covered Tatsumi's face, the image of old man Saikou in a maid outfit forever burned into his mind.

Sayo began to traverse her bag once more, before eventually pulling out 3 black leather flasks stored inside. She outstretched her arms, offering one to Tatsumi and Ieyasu respectively. They all removed the cap and began to drink, the cold liquid providing them much needed refreshment and energy for the trek ahead. "God that hit's the spot." Ieyasu stated as he began to lie down, the refreshing forest breeze glazing over his sweat drenched face.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu stood up, handing their flask's back to Sayo, their arms swaying back and forth as they waited for Sayo. "Nearly do…." Sayo began, before stopping abruptly. Tatsumi raised his eyebrows slightly and began to move towards Sayo, curious as to what had caused her to suddenly become so serious. Tatsumi trudged towards her, a soft crack emanating from his feet as his boots impacted the dirt path.

"You alright Sayo." Tatsumi stated jovially, trying to lighten the mood. His emerald like eyes traced downwards, meeting Sayo's as he looked in the same direction as her. Sayo slowly stood up, hands clenched as she slowly made her way towards Tatsumi.

"I saw a pair of eyes in the bushes." She lightly whispered into Tatsumi's ear, his eyes widening slightly as the realisation dawned on him as to why Sayo had appeared so shaken.

"Where are they now." Tatsumi whispered back, hands shaking as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"AHHHH" Ieyasu bellowed, a loud thud ringing out as he was tackled to the ground. Tatsumi flipped his head around, a sharp hiss following him as his blade was drawn. Standing over Ieyasu were 5 men, all sporting sleeveless red t-shirts, topped over by a blue leather jacket with small gold buttons embedded into the collar and shoulders, a black bandanna strapped to their heads, finished off by a pair of grey biker jeans.

"Whadda we have here." said one of the bandits, a dark-skinned man with a claymore in his right hand, his voice tinged with a thick southern accent. He turned around, picking Ieyasu up by the collar. "If yawl want your friend here to come out unscathed, we're gonna need a bit of 'motivation'." Tatsumi stared at the man, furious emerald locking with beady hazel as he began to draw his sword. "I'd be careful if I were you boy, or we may have to take some collateral." The bandit's claymore now raised towards Ieyasu's neck.

"What is it you guys want." Sayo interjected, the tension between the two parties so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"We ain't bad fellows, just hand over your pack and any gold you have, and the boy goes free." the dark-skinned bandit said. Sayo knelt and picked up the backpack that contained their supplies, hands shaking vigorously throughout.

"Wait." Tatsumi said in a low voice, barely contained rage rolling of his tongue as he barred his teeth at the bandits. He outstretched his right arm, blocking Sayo from approaching the men. "How can we trust them to hold their end of the bargain." Sayo turned to her friend, a confused frown crossing her face as she shot daggers in his direction. Tatsumi quickly turned his gaze to meet hers, a knowing smile now present on his face. Sayo nodded in return, deciding to follow Tatsumi's lead. "You were willing to back stab and hold our friend hostage for money, how do we know you won't just stab us in the back and kill all 3 of us as soon as we hand you our gold and resources."

The bandit leader stared at Tatsumi, his eyes beginning to line with blood. "Boy, if you think I'm scared of you to the point of backstabbing you, then you can talk with my claymore." He pulled his claymore from Ieyasu's throat and raised it towards Tatsumi. Suddenly, Ieyasu's left hand shot up, a silver glint visible as he rammed it into the bandit leaders thigh. "FUCKKKKKKK" The bandit leader screamed as he lowered his grip on Ieyasu. The black-haired teen swiftly rose to his feet and jumped back, barely escaping the swing of one of the bandit's blade. Tatsumi rushed forward, briefly flickering from vision, a loud _CLANGGG _ringing out as his blade met the bandits. Left, right, up, down, a myriad of colored sparks flying off the rapidly colliding blades of Tatsumi and the bandit leader.

Meanwhile, Sayo ran for her life, Ieyasu panting heavily as he struggled to keep up. 4 bandits pursued behind them like savage wolves, now out for blood. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer Sayo." A raspy _COUGH _escaping Ieyasu.

"There's only one way out of this Ieyasu." Sayo stated. "The path splits up 200 meters ahead of us, when we reach that split run right, I'll buy you as much time as I can." Ieyasu's lips quivered into a frown, lacking the breath to verbally dispute her. "You better bring enough money back for the village doofus." a bittersweet smile forming on her lips as the split off point came into view. Sayo quickly pivoted on her feet, drawing her bow as the men ran with vigour towards her. Deep, routine breaths escaped her throat as she hardened herself and notched an arrow, becoming one with the bow. _WOOOOSH, _the arrow flew, finding its mark in one of the bandit's right knee. He fell to the ground, the other bandits quickly dispersing into the immersive foliage as blood poured down his knee.

Sweat began to poor down Sayo's face as she drew a second arrow. She scanned the surroundings thoroughly, retina barely visible as her eyes darted back and forth rapidly. Her shoulders rose a bit as she began to slowly creep towards the left leading path, bow held high. Time slowly crept on, every second like an eternity as she tried to locate the bandits. The rustling of leaves to her left caught her attention. _SHNNK, _Sayo turned around and fired, her arrow hitting a danger beast clean through the eye. The creature was 8 feet tall and stood on its hind legs, with purple fur and 3 pairs of beady eyes on its egg-shaped head. Fresh blood flowed from its claws like molten lava as it charged, bloodlust radiating off the beast.

Sayo raised her bow, using its guard as a makeshift polearm as she knocked back the beast's claws, the recoil from the blow knocking her back 10's of feet. '**Where did that blood on its claws come from.' **Sayo's mind wandered as she notched another arrow and fired, hitting the beast in its stump like right leg. _RHHHHHGGGGGGGG _a primordial roar coming from the creature as it charged forward, catching Sayo off guard as it knocked her to the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes as the beast raised its left paw, intent to kill her. She closed her eyes, a sense of peace flooding her body as she let go.

She felt something warm glaze her face as she lay there, confused as to why she wasn't dead yet. Her eyes fluttered open, a hellish image staring her in the face. The beast was dead, a sword shoved through the in-between of it's two eyes, blood pouring from the wound at an astounding rate. Her jaw dropped; mouth now completely agape. "Told you to trust me Sayo." She heard a jovial male voice say, her mouth contorting into a radiant smile as she stared into Tatsumi's emerald eyes. "Need some hel…" Tatsumi began, stopping as his body went numb, blood pouring out his mouth as steel pierced his chest.

_AHHHHHHHHH _Sayo wailed, a sound of pure agony echoing throughout the forest. Tears welled in her eyes as Tatsumi's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. The bandit she had incapacitated earlier stood where Tatsumi once stood, a noticeable hole in his right shin and a hunch in his step. Sayo began moving frantically, trying and failing to throw off the beast's carcass. _HAHAHA _the bandit broke into a bout of joyous laughter as a feral grin appeared on his face. "Wouldn't do that if I were you girly." the bandit said as he knelt next to her. He opened his mouth next to her ear, his breath reeking of tobacco. Sayo's hands began to shake uncontrollably as the man's tongue began to caress her ear.

"Aye Johnny u still here dog." Another masculine voice called out in the distance, the now identified Johnny's head spun around, his attention on the voice behind him. In the distance Sayo could make out the figures of 4 men, the men who had previously fled into the foliage, approaching.

"Aye boys' you guys alright aye, and you got us a prize as well." Johnny said. '**NO, PLEASE NO.'** Sayo thought as she began to hyperventilate, praying her assumption was incorrect. The 4 figures were fully view able now, standing behind Johnny. Ieyasu stood behind the other 3 bandits, black and blue as his trembling legs struggled to remain upright.

"YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL YOU." Sayo bellowed, anger consuming her as she began to rise. Adrenaline coursed through her as the beast carcass covering her lower body slowly shifted upwards.

"No you don't girly." Johnny said as he stepped backwards. "You don't want us too hurt your little buddy her do ya." Pointing his blade towards Ieyasu's throat.

"Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt Ieyasu." Sayo pleaded, tears free flowing down her cheeks.

"Whatever I want aye, I may just take you up on that offer." one of the men behind Johnny stated maniacally, licking the tips of his lips. The man tip toed towards her, like a wild beast stalking its prey. _SWOOOOOOSHHHHH_, a low vibration hummed towards her, as a black blade tore through the bandit's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK." Johnny and the bandit before hero bellowed in unison, as 2 loud thuds rung out. Suddenly, the black blade evaporated from view, disappearing in a storm of blue sparks.

"What the…." Sayo heard one of the 2 remaining bandits' mouth, before the sound of metal impacting metal resonated in the distance. Sayo rose in a panic, shoving the 300-pound beast carcass of her body as if it where non-existence. She bolted towards Ieyasu, helping her friend stand upright next to the now headless body of Johnny. Sayo felt her chest begin to swell up as she stared at Johnny's corpse, struggling to hold her lunch in. "AHHHHHHHHHHH." Another thud followed as the last remaining bandit screamed out in pain. Sayo whipped around, hands frantically scavenging through her quiver for an arrow. In front of them stood a short, Caucasian male, no older than her, with hair matching his blood-stained white shirt. In his left hand was the same black short sword she had seen earlier, a matching white blade held in his right hand.

"Are you two alright." the boy said, concern lacing his voice, seemingly unaware of the gory scene surrounding him. Sayo stared at him, utterly awestruck, a frown forming on his lips. "Is there something on my face." sarcasm radiating off him like light from a lighthouse as Sayo promptly fainted.

* * *

Hey guys, hopefully you liked this chapter. Expect updates weekly to bi-weekly, depends on how busy I am with school and real-life stuff.

I would just like to quickly address a few complaints I had relating to the first chapter. I was under the assumption that Shirou could trace an inferior version of Excalibur at the cost of his life, as he did exactly that in heaven's feel, but apparently that was a plot hole on Nasu's behalf, as Shirou/Emiya/nameless can only trace Excalibur in the moon cell. I tried looking into this on beast's lair and the type moon wiki and found nothing to deny or prove the claim, so for now I'm going to keep it the same. On another note, I plan on rewriting the first chapter in the near-future, I mis conveyed one or two things and its poorly edited.

Have a great weekend, if you want to see how the next chapter is progressing, make sure to check out my profile. Just PM me/review the story with any concerns u may have.


End file.
